Safety containers have long been desirable to provide selective storage of materials. Recently, a great deal of attention has been directed to the development of tamper-proof, tamper-resistant and child proof containers. A typical objective of safety containers is to provide a means by which adults can gain access to the contents of the safety container, but prevent children from gaining the same access.
Accordingly, safety container closures have been designed that depend on strength, finger length and acumen or experience to open the closure.
Various closures have been developed that rely on ratchet structures to facilitate secure closure of a safety container. However, the ratchet structures generally function with a ratchet pawl that can be moved into and out of engagement with the ratchet teeth with minimal force.